I Hate You, Kiss Me Outtakes
by BittenBee
Summary: Lost sections and mini-parodies from the story, I Hate You, Kiss Me. RATED M. Some contain adult situations of the sexual variety.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the I Hate You, Kiss Me Outtakes**

**Sections from the story or mini parodies can be found here!**

**This is the first lost section. Bella and Edward's passionate one night stand from Edward's POV. Unlike Bella, he remembers much more than she does. RATED M. This particular outtake is sexually graphic and contains adult situations. Beware kiddies. **

**BIG thanks to dollegirl for helping me fix my writing errors on this one. She adds another log to the fire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I had never given a grown woman a piggy back ride before in my life.

I couldn't help myself, it was the fastest way to get her to my new apartment and I was too drunk to be formal. If I had to wait for her stumbling step after stumbling step, I might've had the ungentlemanly notion of taking her to the next secluded alley or the bathroom in the back of the joint.

She giggled loudly into my shoulder, her breath caressing my temple with each bounce of my running steps. No, she was something else entirely and I wouldn't rush this in an alleyway. _Why the hell am I still contemplating an alley? Disgraceful._ I needed to get her to my bed and take my time with her. Assuming I didn't pass out drunk on top of her first.

I sped up, attempting to sprint down the street. She screeched and laughed, pressing her fingers into my shoulders. Her body and legs clutch around me from behind and _god help me_, I wouldn't be able to run with a hard on. I only hoped I recognized my apartment building through my inebriated vision. The laughing nightlife and driving cars barely registered as we passed them by.

Bella had said she wasn't going to sleep with me tonight. I couldn't wait to prove her wrong.

Suddenly I saw the pointed skyscraper and it took me a moment to fully realize its familiar shape I call home. I abruptly halted my running marathon, the extra exercise adding a new high. Her body slid off mine slowly with small hands traveling down my back, perking my arousal once more. Her hair softly blew around, the ends floating and tickling my face on her way down. She smelled like warm sugar and flowers, making my mouth water. Leaning against my chest to regain her balance, her hip pressed into my groin. Was she doing that on purpose? How could someone not throw herself at me all night and then do these things to my body unknowingly?

As she steadied herself, the pressure from her hip lifted off me and I immediately miss the feeling of her. I turned her to me and pressed my lips to her soft and supple mouth. She moaned lightly against me, mumbling again that she wasn't going to sleep with me tonight.

That was fine by me because I wasn't planning on sleeping. At all. And I didn't hesitate in telling her. It didn't matter anymore. She was here, despite her last attempts of rallying her resistance. I kiss her hard, preventing any further attempts at speech.

I'd never worked so hard to get a woman back to my place and I would be rewarding both of us for this conquest. I knew she was swayed completely as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into me, eagerly fitting her body against mine. She was warm and soft with a death grip and I breathed in her skin and hair again. My awareness slipped, the blood leaving my brain and rushing down to the lower part of my anatomy.

_Okay Bella, it's time to get inside or the doorman is gonna have one heck of a live porn show._

Her lips were all over mine, playful and eager as we made our way into the warm lobby. I tried greeting the doorman with an apologetic acknowledgment but as my hand rose, it traveled to Bella's waist magnetically. Distractedly, I broke from her a few times to make sure we were stumbling toward the right area. There would be nothing worse then barging in on a new neighbor with my lady friend right now. I led her into the elevator cart and slammed the 12th floor button. _Damn, this was going to take too long._ I had a breathtaking view of the city from my kitchen window but I couldn't give a shit about it now as her cold fingers played with my collar, kissing and giggling in whispers at my neck.

"You're a little vixen, aren't you?" I said, not filtering my thoughts. I grabbed her around the waist and tilted her chin up. Her lips were parted open still from the interruption and I groaned, sinking into her with a rough kiss. She had the sweetest tongue brushing mine and breathed her little noises on my lips. I growled at both my impatience with the elevator and the way my body surged with lusting anticipation.

I usually had a routine of sorts with other women and would choose how the night played out based on their reactions. I didn't realize that many of those times I had been worked up but had strained to keep myself interested. But the difference was noticeable with Bella. She kept making my body zip up and down with pleasant tingles and slaps of lust. Right away I had been ready to take hold of her and found myself trying to make it all last longer.

Her fingers ran through my hair over and over and I felt her smile into my mouth and kiss me harder. This woman was driving me nuts in the best way possible.

Just as I slide my hands up her shirt to feel her soft skin, the elevator opened. With my arm still around Bella, I led her to my door, hands still partially up the side of her shirt.

I briefly fumbled with my keys and took the opportunity to pin her back against the door, kissing her neck with one eye on the lock. I was sloppy and impatience as almost fell through the doorway, intertwined together.

No more holding back, she is mine tonight. I opened my eyes and met hers, equally lusting through the drunk haze. Her lips look puffy from our kisses and slightly parted, her cheeks flushed. Another wave of desire filled and swirled in my gut, right down to my cock.

Unthinking, I pressed her against the wall, parting her legs with one of mine and grabbing her waist to feel more of the warm, smooth skin underneath her shirt. She moaned and I knew she liked that. Our kisses grew more impatient and hungry and I vaguely realized my growls against her lips but she just pulled me closer. My thumbs graced the lace of her bra and she gasped, grinding her hips into my cock with the sweetest heavy sigh.

_Holy mother of…! Thank you baby Jesus…thank you._

I held her up with my hands on her ass, intending to bring her to my bedroom but she wrapped her slender legs around my waist in another death grip. I could feel the heat of her center emanating through her jeans and before I knew it, I knocked over a chair with my leg, crashing us both onto the leather couch.

I thought I hurt her but she breathed excitedly and aggressively peeled my shirt off. My buttons went flying mid-air but she didn't notice or flinch at them. She was getting rough and I liked it.

"Hmm… someone's very eager tonight." I teased in a low voice as my fingers traveled up to her shoulders, ripping her shirt at the sleeve.

"Yeah, you." She smirked, peering at me through half lidded eyes.

I chuckled and pulled her shirt over her head. My gaze followed the motion of her hair floating and falling around her shoulders, down to her elegant collarbones and black lace bra. My breath unexpectedly caught in my throat and I glazed over at the sight. _Damn, she's perfect_ and looking at me through her own glazed smile as she ran her fingers down my chest.

"Wow you're… hot. You must work out." She slurred with a laugh.

"Not really." I replied in an offhanded tone, smirking down at her. She felt good moving her hands over me in soft, ticklish movements and I imagined where else they'd feel good. I shuddered just thinking about it.

I leaned down, attacking her neck, gathering her to me but all of the couch cushions made it impossible to get closer. My apartment in general seemed like a giant obstacle course. I used to be smooth, skilled, but Bella had reduced me to a clumsy, impatient dog. The effort to make her mine became a huge overturn in my routine, but she was the most beautiful of them all and I wanted her... I pulled the couch cushions out and threw them around, knocking over whatever was on the coffee table. I didn't give a damn because I had Bella tunnel vision and my cock was starting to hurt with the need.

I caressed her sides, making her arch anxiously toward me, her breathing turning heavy. Pride sparked and I felt like a smug son of a bitch that she was so responsive. We hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. She moved her fingers along my shoulders impatiently, trying to grab onto me but her tiny body kept getting sucked into the couch again. Grunting in annoyance, I gathered her up as she distracted me, nibbling my neck with moans. _Fuck…_ I couldn't stop the moan escaping my throat as her wet mouth made a trail up to my jaw. _Her mouth would feel so good on…_ My cock twitched with excitement. She felt it on her as she nipped my ear and giggled softly into it.

Death by explosion would a stupid way to die but I thought I might combust in some way if I didn't have her soon. It was ridiculous that her clothes still weren't off. Most women stripped and hurried us over to the bed but Bella had been too preoccupied with trying to please me—and doing a hell of an amazing job, keeping me distracted.

I managed to get her as far as my desk, the next closest surface. Still holding onto me and teasing me, I imagined how nice it would be to have her displayed upright. I could take the rest of her clothes off and just slip inside... A flash of her lying bare on my kitchen table got the lust racing through me. Everything about her was silky soft and I glided my hands under her bra, brushing nipples that harden under my touch. She gasped into my shoulder as I fondled her delicate breasts, groaning at how good she feels. It was inconsistent with her frigid, reserved attitude from earlier. I still wanted to take her savagely but I felt the need to be careful with her now. Devour her properly.

I planted wet kisses down her neck, sucking on her collarbones as my hands roamed over her sides and hips feeling the soft and smooth. Her sweet body responded with little shivers where I touched her more sensitive curves. But she liked it, pushing herself further into my hands, meeting my lips. I grew excited with quickened breathes, letting her take over my mind. I wanted to learn more about her body, what would make her cry out my name.

"Where do you like to be touched?" I whispered on her lips.

"You're doing just fine." She moaned sweetly, her breast rising and falling against me.

I wasn't going to settle for 'just fine' and trailed a finger down her neck lightly, along her collarbone. "Do you like when I touch you here?" I murmured, clouded by her and the alcohol.

She sighed and pinched her knees to my thighs, urging me closer. I'd love to just take her hard on my desk but was captivated by her gasps and whimpers. My finger slid down her shoulder, pulling her strap down and traced the soft top of her breast. Her breath hitched, drawing a glazed smirk from me. But my impatient need sparked as I skimmed her sides, pulling down her bra and watched her breasts bounce up. _Fuck, she was beautiful…_ "And what about here?" I whispered rough and unsteady, my fingers grazing her nipple again.

"Yes." She moaned, her head rolling back as her eyes started to go unfocused.

I caught her head, sucking her full lips as I cupped her breast, greedily rolling her beautiful pink nipple between my fingers. "And here?" I asked quietly, knowing that I was teasing her unnecessarily, but her reactions roused me to an unexpected degree.

Her eyes closed as a whimper tumbled from her lips, swallowing loudly, unable to answer.

It flipped a switch in me and I leaned down, sucking her nipple between my lips, feeling her arch against me with a small cry. I couldn't keep my hands off of her anymore and I didn't want to wait.

Her fingers pulled at my hair, causing a painful, arousing, shiver to run down my spine. I flicked and swirled faster, tasting the light sweat breaking out on her skin. Between her salty, sweet taste and excited breaths blowing the top of my hair, I held her more tightly, my cock rubbing through our jeans.

All of a sudden, I hear a click and pull away from her slightly to looked down. _Well fuck..._ Somehow she had undone the clasp of my belt. She was either that good or I wasn't doing a good enough job distracting her. She smirked lazily at my surprise.

"You're not the only one with moves…" She giggled, continuing to unbutton my jeans with her little fingers. My brain was fogged by gin, still trying to catch up with her skills. I locked my glazed eyes on her and scrambled to do the same, unhooking her bra and her jeans. She unzipped and I unzipped. It was like a fucking contest with this woman but I was thriving on her sexy and playful chemistry, it was hot and…cute.

Loosening her legs from around me, she used her heels to hook my waistband, peeling my jeans down my legs, slowly. The curve of her legs rubbed down my thighs, her breasts swaying with the movement. The sight would be forever ingrained in my mind.

My attention broke as my cock snapped back up into my abdomen inside my boxers, making her giggle. Annoyed and lusting, I yanked her jeans off with a growl. Her panties and shoes slipped off with them and I smile hugely. _I win._

Her hips curved out perfectly from her tiny waist, her legs long and shapely, parting slightly. I groaned hard, my whole body is begging for her. My hands sought her, brushing down her breasts, hips, and thighs. She moaned and pulled me with her nails, kissing my chest with impatience.

She felt incredible but I hadn't forgotten how she giggled at me a moment ago, taunting me with her _skills_ and smile. I'd brought this resistant yet vivacious woman home with me to prove her wrong, wanting to feel her and make her mine—if only for a night. I wanted her to beg for me too.

One of my hands glided over her smooth leg, brushing her entrance with a finger. "And what about here?" I whispered in a voice thick, shocked by how wet she was.

"Yes. Godammit." She moaned, biting her lip. On impulsive, I licked my finger to see how she tasted, groaning deep with lust at how good it was. A bit salty at first but mostly sweet like cantaloupe. This woman would be the ruin of Edward A. Cullen.

She clutched my shoulders, as I lowered my fingers down into her wetness, rubbing her sensitive spot. "Oh fuck!" She moaned loud, panting as I groaned, kissing the tops of her breasts.

"You're ready." I murmured against her, telling her what I wanted.

Her nails rake a path down my back to my boxers, prying them off. "I've been ready. If you don't get inside of my right now, I'll kill you."

I chuckled at her feisty words, stepping out of the pile of clothes at my feet and grabbed her hips. I was an inch from her entrance, feeling her heat on my tip and so fucking ready for her when my self-preservation kicked in.

"Shit. I need to get a condom." My grip loosened, looking up into her heavy lidded, glittering, brown eyes. There's nothing more frustrating then fighting for pleasure through the inhibitions of latex.

Her knees squeezed my hips closer. "I'm on the pill." She breathed.

"But—"

"Please... It's fine. You'd be the first without it." She affirmed looking directly in my eyes, serious through her flushed, glazed expression.

I couldn't give myself an exact reason through my many reasons but I knew she wouldn't lie about this. Based on her earlier behavior I could see that she was responsible to herself. I hadn't exactly introduced myself as Edward STD-free Cullen but perhaps she had assessed the good in my character too. I was strangely flattered and it excited me further that she was giving me this. Letting me feel her completely…

It was glistening wet between her legs. I had done that, made her feel good. I eased myself into her, stretching her heat with thrilling anticipation. Inch by inch she allowed me deeper. I groaned at the pressure and wet heat enveloping the most sensitive part of my body. She pushed me in further, pressing her legs into my lower back. _Fuck that was hot…_ I couldn't think anymore, my instinct taking over.

I stroked slow at first, finding my rhythm, shuddering as our sounds mingled together. Her hips anxiously met my thrusts as her breasts lightly bounced against my chest. The whole desk was creaking and the wall of stacked papers behind her cascaded to the floor with our rocking movements. I accidentally crunch a few of my beloved legal documents under my feet, not caring about anything except feeling her.

I wanted to quicken my pace with her but my knees were bending awkwardly with the height of the desk. That was just intolerable.

"You…need...another…desk." She moaned breathlessly in time with my thrusts.

I paused with a growl, lifting her, but not getting further than the kitchen table with her muscles squeezing down on me as she held on. _Yes, the kitchen table… _Not only did it spark my earlier fantasy, but it aligned much better to the height of my hips and I wanted to make the most of this. She squeaked as I gave her round, supple ass a firm squeeze before settling her on the surface. She smack-grabbed my ass in return, digging her nails into my skin as I start pumping into her roughly at an upward angle, feeling myself more deeply inside.

I lost all sense of myself, overwhelmed with slick pleasure, begging in angry grunts for our release. My eyes squeezed shut to concentrate on just the feeling, silently cursing the gin for causing all my physical impulses to move at a sluggish pace. If I were sober I would be meticulously touching her in places and triggering her desires instead of impatiently groping and slamming into her.

Her moans grew louder, her breath heavier, and my eyes snapped open to look at her. I realized I was smacking my hips hard against her. But she liked it, arching into me, tilting her head back, exposing her neck to me. Her silky tangled tresses cascaded down her back and swing airily with our movements. Her eyes were closed while moans escaped her parted pink mouth. The way she looked and felt, the sounds she made—I didn't think it was possible for another wave of lust to slap me again. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight. This wonderful sex goddess took what I gave her, holding onto it and enjoying it. I wanted to please her.

Slowing my movements, I glanced around. We were wild like a pair of bucking deer in the middle of my disastrous living room. I cursed under my breath, battling with myself. She deserved better than this, a nice bed were I could do things to her till the sun rose. And maybe even after that.

"Fuck. Not…here." I bite out gruffly as I reluctantly stopped.

She whined, her grip on me only getting tighter. I gathered her up, still connected, her muscles tightening on my cock.

"Christ." I was surprised I could walk at all. She laughed into my neck, mumbling and teasing her lips along my neck. _Woman, I'm trying to take you to my bed!_

"Do you like when I do this?" She mocked playfully, rubbing her hands along my nipples, squeezing and pulling.

My eyes closed, groaning and unable to answer. I had to stop walking to steady myself for a moment in the hallway. I placed my palm up to lean against the wall, hissing at her but she continued her attentions on me. "And what about this?" Her hair tickled as she ran her tongue up my chest.

"Bella." I ground out, my legs shaking with the effort.

Her slurring giggles were so wicked as she lifted her face to look at me with a smile and _squeezing_. I pull her hips down on me and before I could stop, I pushed her back against the wall with her legs still wrapped around me, pushing into her angrily. Unwavering lust hazed over. I wrapped my arms around her to protect her spine from the hard wall, crushing her to me. Our sweat soaked chests slid up and down each other as I bent my knees to thrust deep. Her cries muffle in my shoulder with her legs like a vice around my hips. I moaned harshly into her neck, battling with myself to open the bedroom door, the knob within arms reach.

She dug her nails into my back, the pain sparking some of my alertness. Every time I slid her along the wall, she clamped down on me, wild for her release. Without much progress we ended up against the closed bedroom door.

I tried to stay in control, keeping her pressed against the door with no escape. She was so vocal, I'd love for her to moan my name. "Bella…" I said in a low voice, keeping my lips near hers, feeling her breaths tickle my mouth. She was completely flushed and sweating and my thumbs rubbing down her back in encouragement.

"Bella…" I quietly say again and nip her bottom lip.

She stared at my mouth when I said her name, watching my tongue dart around with the consonants and vowels. I liked whispering her name but I couldn't recall a moment where I'd spent time coaxing a woman to scream _my_ name. Ever.

"Mmm…" I stared at her hand running up her slick sweaty stomach, over her breast making it bounce once, and up to the side of her face. I was completely speechless by how erotic the whole thing was. Her hand left her forehead and traveled swiftly to my hair, pulling me close in a rough fashion, kissing me hard. It was urgent but deep and tender. She moaned into my mouth, her tongue brushing mine. "I want you, so badly."

It was hot and desperately intimate. She belonged in my bed. Her lips and tongue filled my senses while I fumbled with the doorknob. Once through, I stumbled and crashed us into the sheets.

Bella climbed atop with a new wave of impatience, straddling down on me. I groaned with a strangled sigh and held onto her hips, laying flat. She let me fill her again, gloriously bouncing on me. I grasped her for leverage and jerked my hips up to meet her. I watched my cock disappear as she took me deep, getting our faster rhythm going again. She threw her head back, arching up that her breasts surfaced from between us. They were damn perfect and I grabbed each one, fondling her. She cried out, grinding hard into me. Down on my cock, up to my hands.

Every thing about her was bringing me higher and I felt the rush. Bella moved almost frantically, crying out and in a few more strokes I felt her muscles clamp so tightly around me. She came hard, overwhelming me as her body fell to mine. She whimpered in disorientated mess, sexy, sweating, and giving. I rolled us over, flipping her on her back so she could rest easier while I finished between her soft legs. Her muscles had pulled me so deep that within a few thrusts against the friction I felt the height of my release rip through me. My strangled grunts mingled loud with her sounds as I emptied inside of her with a shooting force that I wasn't expecting.

My body shuddered against hers as we prolonged the feeling with a few last gentle strokes until she trembled. Her tangled, sweaty hair fanned out between the pillows. Her sounds softened and slowed, and eventually died out, leaving her breathless once more.

The full dizzying effect of my alcohol content swept over me and I slide out of her with a shaky breath, falling beside her. She seemed careful not to touch me anymore, only our shoulders pressed lightly together as we lay side by side still regulating our breaths. I guessed she wasn't much of an after sex snuggler like other women. Normally I didn't care for it either but it was a shame because she felt really nice. _More than nice._

We were quiet for an indeterminate period of time. I didn't want her to leave but wasn't sure what to say or do. The room starts to spin as I stared at the ceiling, dazzled by her, fighting the shut of my mind.

Finally she cuddled into my side and I turned to her with a groggy smile to see her sleeping sweetly. My face fell in disappointment, realizing that she hadn't intentionally wanted to be this way with me. I didn't know why I cared so much. She was a hot night and I grinned, knowing I tired her out, even though she never cried out my name in her fit of passion.

I glanced at the clock beside me. 4:47 AM. I didn't realize our activities had taken so long and yet, I wanted her again. I also didn't want to be the asshole that woke her up. I pulled the sheets over us, trying to find my own state of sleep.

-----------------------------

Hours later I woke with my head lodged under my pillow, thirsty. My head hadn't pounded like this since my college years. An image of Bella flashed in my mind and I rolled over expectantly. She wasn't here and the room felt desolate without her warm little body beside me. I forced my aching limbs to move and climb out of bed to search for her. I smiled briefly, imagining her in my shower or looking for food in the kitchen. I dismissed the ridiculous notions because I actually didn't know her well and didn't want to feed my imagination with the silly fantasies.

Everywhere was quiet and empty and the little hope I had sunk. I wasn't expecting to feel the wave of disappointment. My eyes widened incredulously at the magnitude of the disaster in my living room and I could hear the faint echoes of her sex noises almost haunting me. I supposed I had gotten what I had originally wanted.

_The only thing I cared about was having sex._

That's what everyone at Montys had been thinking last night with their sneaking glances and demure smiles. Those women sucked on their cocktails and playfully touched the arm of their newest leering caveman. They were all too willing, all I had needed to do was sit and stare from the bar and they would come flocking.

I had been feeling stressed from the move, all the way across the country from New York, and I started my new job on Monday. I hadn't wanted a sedative and a good night's sleep. I had wanted some release that no amount of morning jogs could take care of. I hadn't cared who, the first one to flock my way would've satisfied the job.

I had scanned the room filled with loud music, laughing groups, and the musky scent of old beer. Everyone had been eager and brazen except for one person. A woman sipping her drink with a cynical smile, not drawing attention to herself but observing the ignorance of young love and fleeting desires surrounding her.

I meant to pass her by but felt myself smiling every time I had looked at her. An exciting challenge had knocked on my door. _Edward Cullen tames the shrew._

Her sarcasm and witty jabs were charming and she had done a surprisingly excellent job at bypassing all of my attempts at seduction. Had she known, that kind of behavior only raised me to the challenge even more. I hadn't come this far in my career - in life - by giving up easily.

I had seen a light in her eyes as she surged at the opportunity to be helpful. She spoke of the city and the sights for me to take advantage of in Seattle. She had given me tight lipped smiles over her gin and tonic, but never once touched on a sexual topic or returned my innuendos. I eventually caught on that that had been her goal, politely talking to me but avoiding my advances. She'd stopped speaking abruptly and I'd realized I had been staring at her too intently. She probably interpreted that as me trying to make a move on her but I had found myself studying her. She was very beautiful and she knew it. I could see she was a stand offish type but in a confident way and not easily convinced by the opposite sex.

My thoughts lingered on her beauty more and without discipline, strayed to more memories of last night. I made my way to the kitchen for some water, my throat was scratchy and dry to an uncomfortable degree. I leaned over the sink and a used glass on the counter caught my eye. I picked it up gingerly to inspect it. A last lingering droplet of water sat at the bottom and the print of lips marks the edge. Bella.

I sighed as images of her flashed in my mind again. Her smirk and giggles and sharp glittering eyes.

_"You should try the Palisade, it's one of the best seafood restaurants in Seattle."_

_"Would you care to have dinner with me there sometime?"_

What an idiotic thing to suggest, trying to start something serious knowing last night had only been my second night in Seattle. At the time, the offer had burst from my lips without the consent of my better judgment. It was just a single night of passion. I had been kidding myself when my intoxicated mind flowed freely, stupidly wandering to other possibilities with her. And yet the undisciplined part of my mind started planning my next visit to Montys, wondering if she'd be there again.

I shook my head, attempting to keep my focus for Monday. Lawrence Associates was prestigious in its own right. I was eager to succeed there as I had done with J. Jenks.

I filled the used glass with water and turn it carefully so the mark from her lips on the rim faced me. Her mouth had been there not long ago and I placed my lips over the smudge to kiss her goodbye and drink deeply.

* * *

**In the story a pattern in behavior is apparent between these two. Running his fingers through his hair is not the only action Edward repeats ;) He likes pushing Bella up against doors, touching her in ways like caressing her leg in his office or running a finger or two through her hair. As IHYKM get's more touchy-feely we'll see more of his affectionate tendencies come up again. Bella is an exciting challenge to him from the beginning, she does not fully realize the trouble he goes to in his efforts to have her that night.**

**In light of these new details, this might make you feel more frustrated knowing what these two fools have missing out on all this time. Or you may feel relieved to know what's in store for them later on. **

**I look forward to writing more outtakes, if there's a section in the story thus far that you would like to see in another character's POV or a different side of a situation, I shall add it to my list! If it's interesting or backed by popular demand I will definitely try it out =)**

**And dont't forget to put this on your Alerts for future outtakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second IHYKM Outtake. Edward's POV on his first few weeks at Lawrence Associates. Partially based on Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

My eyes remain closed to enjoy her hot breath and soft, glossy lips grazing the skin. "Just relax…" She whispered in my ear. I laid back in my chair with a groan, biting my lip as I felt her hands lightly traveling down my chest beneath my open shirt. I was ready for her and I hoped she wouldn't make me wait too long. My arms were still at my sides, unable to reach up and touch her skin.

I looked at her through my lids. Completely nude and straddling my unzipped pants, her hands continued to tease down my chest. I could feel the heat rolling off her body and her silky strands of hair tickling my neck. My breathing increased its pace, my cock so hard for her.

"Bella."

She snapped her attention back up to me and giggled, exciting and frustrating me all at once. She was so naughty and sweet.

Stopping my growl with a kiss, she finally released me from my pants. I shivered from the exposure and anticipation to feel her.

"Just relax…" She whispered again.

Could I be patient for her? I wasn't so sure but I wanted her badly and that left me with little choice. I tilted my head back to my chair, breathing a sigh.

Rewarding me, she smiled and finally lowered herself down on me and I groaned, feeling myself part her wet and fill her heat. She felt like one big flame licking me in all the right places, gliding up and down in a rhythm not quite fast enough. She held onto my neck and shoulders, breathing her little moans and smiling with every sway and grind of her hips. Getting swept up in her pleasures, I wanted to hold onto them, to control her, but I still couldn't. I leaned my neck forward, hoping to kiss her lips again. She wouldn't let me.

It was just a little, never enough, and I didn't know if I could stand it much longer. But her movements felt so good, bringing me closer and higher. I whimpered for more like a wounded dog, a sweat breaking out on my forehead as my complete satisfaction was just out of my reach. She laughed and started fondling her breasts while riding me, taunting me.

A snarl escaped me because I wish I could roam my hands all over her, to relive the night we'd had.

If I could just encourage her, she'd give into me. I heaved forward, my hands gripping the edge of my desk behind her and angled myself up against her, pushing into her deeper to instigate a faster rhythm. My chair rolled forward, pinning her between myself and the desk. Bella shrieked with delight and threw her head back, giggling and gasping. She was so uncaring to my struggles but sexy as hell, and I made her feel good.

She held onto me, her nails digging into my shoulders as I thrust into her harder and faster. My grunts were heavy, my body perspiring as I felt my cock tapping the back of her entrance over and over. She moaned loud and sharp every time, her curves bouncing into me like she was on a cowgirl ride at a carnival. Her muscles were squeezing to hold onto me and it felt _so good_ like the licking flames were tightening around me. The pressure built inside of her slick heat and I bit down on my lip again, itching to grab onto her and run my hands over her soft, tight body. So shapely and delicate, just like I remembered…

"_Mr. Cullen!" _She cried out, her hair swaying wildly.

_Beep._

"…Mr. Cullen?"

_Beep._

My eyes snapped open at the sound, shredding up my bizarre fantasy. I rubbed them in annoyance, looking around at my new office. Empty with no Bella and papers everywhere. My erection was beginning to hurt a little and I tried closing my eyes to calm myself down, but I saw the remnants of my dream drift behind my lids. My eyes snapped open for the second time and I shook my head fiercely. Fixing the tie at my collar, I leaned forward with a sigh, still letting the reality settle over me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I pressed the intercom on my phone to halt the blinking red light.

"Yes?" I snapped into the speaker.

Lauren's meek voice filtered in. "Um, Jack is here to see you about the financial papers for—"

"Send him in." I cut off her timid rambles and stood to straighten the mess of documents and tools on my desk.

Jack Harrington from billings knocked abruptly before sailing in like a hurried penguin. He was a stout man that hunched, always friendly but with an overbearing personality. He wasn't the best candidate to help stifle my lingering irritation. He moseyed over to my desk, papers tucked under his puggy arm.

"How ya doin Jack?" I asked politely.

"Very good!" He sat down in the chair across from me, his jovial presence dictating the quiet of my office as his gaze swept over my neatly organized shelves. "Settling in nicely I see."

I nodded, reaching for the papers laid out in front of him. I didn't feel like small talking with him this morning.

"Well before you know it, this happy place of yours will be brimming over with filing cabinets." He joked, leaning back in his chair and pushed the papers toward my outstretched hand.

"Mm hmm." I agreed distractedly, allowing him to window shop my walls of books and instruments while I examined the documents.

"Once you approve the checks I'll get the billings department to punch out a receipt. Then it goes straight to Miss Lawrence's admins…well you probably know how it goes. I'm sure they do it the same at J. Jenks…"

I'd stopped listening to his friendly chatter when he mentioned Rosalie's _admins_. Ever since Bella flew out of my office my first day on the job, I'd been racking my brain for ideas on how to get her back in here. I'd been very busy settling in the first two weeks but I hadn't stopped thinking of her. I vividly remembered her sexy hips swaying back and forth when she stalked out. I wouldn't mind pissing her off more just to have that view again.

But I'd soon realized that the responsibilities within my job description didn't require our paths to cross much. I was still all too aware of her presence, knowing she was down the hall and that she was just out of my reach made my skin tingle. Regardless of our different job positions, I had an inkling that she'd been purposely ignoring and avoiding me for almost a month and doing a stellar job of it too. Her sudden appearance in my life was refreshing but hit like a tornado. She appeared as easily as she'd disappeared. Both times.

With my subtle nudging, Jasper had briefly commented on the difference in her behavior but he was reluctant to say anything concrete. I'd managed to get a few opinions from him though. Apparently Bella never held onto any guy long term. Her longest venture off the market lasted three months but it stayed casual and never solidified into anything serious. Hoping not to appear obvious in my interest in her romantic life, I'd asked him why, but he'd smiled slyly and said that was how it had always been with her.

I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't really know her even, but she captured my attention and I wanted to know more about her. I tried to watch her on my way to the fax machine or the kitchenette, meanwhile Jasper was over at Alice's desk all the time and I really envied the fact that he could approach Bella so easily. And here I was jumping for any reason, no matter how small.

"Yes, if billings gives me the receipts I'd be happy to bring them to Rosalie." I kept my face calm and smiling. Maybe I would approach Bella with the papers…

Pleased with my seeming helpfulness, Jack replied, "Wonderful. I can tell it's going to be a pleasure working with you Edward."

"You too Jack." I stood up and handed them back to him. "Everything looks in order here."

He rose from his chair with new buoyancy. "Excellent news!"

I inwardly winced, his cheer being too much for me and I was still grumpy from my fantasy being interrupted and just… not real. "I need some more coffee."

He followed me out, still chattering. "You should join us for bowling night on Thursdays. You'd be a great addition to our team. Cops versus lawyers! I got Eric, Jim, and Tommy."

"Oh yeah?" I asked with half hearted interest.

"Yeah, but we always lose to the cops, and—"

Nearing the entrance to the kitchenette, I finally turned around to end the conversation. "Sounds good Jack, we'll figure out the details this afternoon." I forced a laugh and dismissed him with a friendly wave, thinking how close I was to getting my coffee.

Jack smiled and muttered plans excitedly to himself as he finally walked off in the opposite direction. Thoroughly relieved to be rid of him, I rounded the corner with my mug, still trying to readjust my temperament and develop my plan for future interactions with Bella.

I stopped short to see none other than she, her back facing me, standing at the coffee pot. I got a nice view of her ass bent over slightly in her tight skirt and matching blouse.

Hearing me enter, Bella straightened from the counter, her eyes widening with surprise. I'd been catching glimpses of her for weeks, but she was probably not used to seeing me, let alone in the same room. Then her expression altered to an adorable frown before she timidly turned back around quickly.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for but she was so cute yet unapproachable, tapping her foot and avoiding me.

I wasn't used to women ignoring me. At all.

I played several opening liners in my head and while none seemed to fit, I assumed anything would probably get a reaction from her. But I was a man of tact. Before I could settle on a choice of words, Rosalie barged in. Another uptight woman... What was it about this place?

"Isabella, I need-"

"Its Bella", I blurted without thinking. Both cold, beautiful women stopped and stared at me. When the hell did I ever blurt out anything? I'm usually careful and precise, I don't do spontaneous. I observe before I speak, but something bothered me about Rosalie's address to Bella. She was singling Bella out by using her other name and in a condescending manner. It pricked me.

Rosalie glanced at me, her eyebrow raised with piqued interest at _my_ sudden interest.

Fuck. Averting my gaze would have me look guilty or confirm whatever assumptions now forming in her brain. I gave her a bland stare, revealing nothing.

While both women turned back to each other about the Lindenmyer reports, I rethought how to handle Bella.

I wasn't going to trip over this opportunity. Edward Cullen doesn't just blurt out anything and I berated myself a bit more. Especially unrehearsed words to a woman he'd been planning carefully on how to approach for weeks. I fought back the uncommon self deprecating thoughts. I was confident that Bella would warm up to me soon enough.

When Rosalie departed, Bella glanced up catching my smile and returned it, pouring coffee into my cup. I wasn't expecting her to warm up to me quite _that_ fast. Was she that easy to win over? Perhaps I was wrong about her... Was our one-night stand a product of how easy she was or how detached she was? Was she flaky or independent? But I'd never been wrong about character and I'd thought Bella's was much more complex. However, women always catered to me, it couldn't be helped…

Her smile suddenly soured and she slammed the pot back into its holder. Oh but wait… she's mad at me now and I pondered that thoroughly. Did she not like my smile? Did my expression give away my thoughts? My curiosity as to why she reacted that way became an itch needing to be scratched. Maybe she was still mad at me after storming out of my office on day one. Or perhaps her distance was just out of politeness and I was the new coworker… But what the hell, we'd slept together and she was behaving as if she'd never met me. I wasn't an unforgettable lay, she'd been more than merely satisfied. So had I. Then why was she so uptight? She should be puddy in my hands or at least happy to see the guy that gave her the best romp of her life. The more I thought about it with her back turned to me again, the more my confusion and uncertainty grew.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" I kept my manner calm and inviting.

"Watch me." She bit out, growing more flustered by the second, knocking things over at the counter. The blush and heat rising and coloring her cheeks softened the tone of her words. It seemed like she wasn't happy to see me at all after our hot night. Was she nervous by me? Did that anger her? Whatever it was, those blushing reactions that she couldn't control gave me a new confidence.

She turned away, continuing her clumsy administrations to her coffee while trying to ignore me. It would never be that easy for her. I smiled inwardly at how uptight my little sex kitten was by my very presence. That was exactly what I would be doing, watching her. I'd had enough weeks of polite avoidance and snappy remarks. She was going to acknowledge me more fully, dammit.

And that was when my mind conjured up a brilliant plan. It was so brilliant I chuckled into my coffee before walking out. I would leave Bella alone until the opportune moment. This whole thing was too good to pass up.

Call me wicked. Call me childish.

I observed her carefully. I saw a different side of her than the woman at the bar who was reserved and cynical. Bella was actually hard working and loving it. Friendly on the phone and reliable to those that depended on her. Her and Alice laughed and snickered a lot too. I liked her smile, the way her lips spread and curled up slightly. Every time she laughed her lashes would blink and her eyes flashed. Her laughter was unusually interesting to me. Sometimes it was throaty and smooth, crisp and tinkling, or light and nervous. And when she was stressed out she grew more determined and steadfast, occasionally flinging her pen across her desk. I laughed quietly to myself every time I saw her do that. I also noticed how much she survived on coffee and made a mental note of it. She was not easily bothered, not easily removed. Until I entered the picture.

I would get her attention and her reactions.

So I made her my lacky, unofficially. I was patient but I had to get the ball rolling.

I went to the one person with authority that might help me. I knocked below the name plate of Rosalie Lawrence.

"Come in…" Her voice sounded from behind the door like warm bubbling syrup.

I closed the door behind me and sat across from her, loosely crossing my legs.

Her lips formed a creamy smile, her blue eyes sharp through her thin frames. She was an intimidating female figure. Perhaps she had to be. In another life she was probably a preying mantis.

"Edward…" She greeted with the slight nod of her head.

"Rosalie." I nodded in equal polite tones. "I'm wondering if you can assist me with a little matter."

Her slender brows lifted with cautious interest. "I trust everything is good so far and you have settled in nicely here at Lawrence Associates…?"

"Yes." I assured her, leaning forward slightly to smooth out my tie. I wanted this kept just between us. "Everything is perfect. Only…" I paused to swivel my gaze back up to her. She was poised in her chair, trying to quell her curiosity. Perfect. "I'm thinking I'll need occasional assistance with projects in the future."

"Ah." She slowly agreed, trying to figure out my intentions. She leaned back slightly and laced her manicured hands in her lap. "Is Lauren not filling her job description?" She asked with little concern.

"Lauren is doing a fine job." I lied with ease. "So good a job that she is constantly busy with her secretarial tasks." She brings me coffee whenever I ask.

"Marvelous. Well I can always put an ad in the classifieds for another internship if you need an extra pair of hands." Though she sounded helpful, I felt she was jerking my chain.

"I have very important documents I am working with. I would prefer someone experienced and trustworthy." I kept my expression serious. I knew she would never debate with me on the importance of any official documents. Daddy wouldn't like that.

"Experienced and trustworthy you say? There are few with that kind of capability and who can take on the extra workload." She paused just long enough, before I broke out in a light sweat. "However…" She almost smiled, glancing at the list of messages in front of her, and taking on a casual air, "since I have two administrators, I suppose I can spare one," and then looked directly at me through her lashes, ending firmly with, "_on occasion_…"

Clever woman.

"And which can you spare…?" I asked, knowing she had already chosen and she knowing _I_ had already chosen.

"Alice is very reliable."

"She is." I adjusted my crossed legs with impatience, trying to keep calm on the surface.

Rosalie's red lips plumped into a small smile and I knew she had me. "_Bella_ is trustworthy but… she could benefit from your experience I'm sure."

Her use of Bella's preferred name did not escape my attention. So she had noticed my bit of interest in the kitchenette and was telling me so. No matter. I got what I came for.

I stood to leave. "Thank you Rosalie. It's been a pleasure."

She sat back with a satisfied all knowing smirk. "Likewise. If you have any further concerns, please don't _hesitate_ to ask me."

I sent her a warm smile before departing. Damn, she wanted me to run every project by her, or at least notify her if I was going to use Bella. She would never give me full authority where my work was concerned. Smart woman, as she shouldn't. I would consider taking advantage of her favors if she let me, but deep down I knew I could never cross her the wrong way.

Having my clearance safely tucked away, I didn't pass up the opportunity to get Bella's attention. Luckily she was good at getting her share of the work done or I'd never get anything accomplished when I kept sneaking looks at her. It was really like killing two birds with one stone. I wondered if she smiled or if her eyes flashed with excitement every time I called at her desk. I hoped but I didn't think so. She was consistently annoyed by me and I found it somewhat endearing.

Her indignant nature challenged and roused me and the sparkle in her narrowed dark eyes excited me. Call me masochistic but I thrived on her angry looks. Whatever she did enflamed me. Call me a black hearted man, but eager, giggling women were tiresome. There was no fun, heat, or energy until the night I met her. Bella Swan was my gateway to passion so to speak.

One might ask why a person would go after another when he was clearly hated. But I knew it couldn't be so. Looking passed the immediate temper, I saw the deep settled intrigue in her eyes and the blush bleeding through her scowl. Despite my demands, she fought back and I thought she enjoyed it as much as I did. It was like juggling balls of fire with her.

Little did she know that every time she stalked out, I was instantly mesmerized by those angry, swinging hips of hers. The grin on my face ceased to fade moments after my door was shut. Whenever she was really pissed off at me, the tops of her breasts would turn rosy just above the neckline of her blouse. And when she turned away from me in a fury, her hair would airily swirl around her in a shimmer. She really had no idea how she affected me, her stubbornness only bringing me higher, and I craved her presence even more. The attraction was there and we were of similar intelligence, however there was a real resistance underlying all the teasing and temper that heightened the challenge.

I reminisced on all of this after another day of her storming out. I chuckled to myself as I placed a brand new dish on my desk, filling it with wrapped chocolates. Hopefully she would start associating this tit for tat with something sweet. Every little subtle tactic could aid me. I pushed the dish forward to the edge of my desk for her next visit. In time she would realize that I wasn't planning on backing down.

* * *

**Well, a lot of you asked for Edward's thoughts in the beginning. We sidestep his innitial shock with seeing Bella and go right into his more contemplative thoughts. His confusion, infatuation, and determination. Oh and the dream.. keep in mind it was a just a _dream_, I'm guessing if he actually pinned Bella against the edge of his desk like that, it would hurt her. It serves mostly to show his subconcious of how he views her before knowing her. His desire conflicting with how out of reach she is :)**

**Don't forget to put the Outtakes on your Story Alerts for future chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey chickies! **

***clears away mothballs* It's been a while since I posted to the IHYKM Outtakes. I must fix the grammar on the first two installments (yikes).**

**This outtake is from chapter 13, the Lawrence Christmas party in EPOV. ~enjoy! Much thanks to nicnicd for betaing and to kimpy0464 for her second pair of eyes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...just a Ducky#6**

**

* * *

**

I lay in bed on top of the blanket, still in my suit from work. There was a tired quality to my every action that had been lingering around for weeks. It wasn't just a long day at work—it was a fatigue I couldn't get rid of with a good night's sleep. I felt it behind my lids and in my bones. I'd ignored it so much that I eventually noticed signs of it in my chest. When I closed my eyes, I thought of Bella, of her rare smile. _That she smiled because of me._

There was something..._different_, though, going on lately. She was nervous around me; I could tell. She could hardly be in my presence before running off to do some "important" task that always seemed urgent. She'd put distance between us too many times, and I looked like an idiot doing circus tricks in her path until she stomped over me and continued on.

The frustration kept pushing at me in waves, and eventually those waves would crash. Esme told me I had a flair for overreacting. Before, I'd laugh to dismiss her comments. I couldn't anymore. My frustration seemed justified: it wasn't hard to understand why Bella Swan was _beyond_ single. From what Jasper had told me, she hadn't so much as had a date since James, and before that, even longer. Each guy must have fled to save his sanity. I was sure mine would crack any day now.

As trying as it was to my patience, every time she outsmarted me I was anxious and amused.

Take today for instance: did she have any idea how long it took me to find all those damned ducks in my office? All but one. _All but one._ I'd shoved my desk askew, emptied book shelves, turned over boxes, and rifled through papers. I thought for sure I overlooked crevices, but by the end of the afternoon my back hurt from lifting and hunching, and there was nothing to find.

If I approached her in outrage, she'd know the last missing duck was killing me inside, and she wanted it to. Driving me insane seemed unfair for painting her keyboard, but perhaps I deserved it. Bella raised the stakes, and I hoped she was my big prize in the end.

Completely moody over the missing duck, I had yet to put my entire office back together. And there she was, strutting through my doorway in her heels and swaying skirt, asking me all these questions when I'd been on a damned hunt. Irritation filled me like hot air in a balloon. I was rising too high, losing sight of things. It was all her fault.

When my mind buzzed with distraction, she just _had_ to throw her leg up and along my desk, so close to hooking it around my waist. I smelled her perfume, felt the pressure of her shoe at my stomach, and saw a sliver of her inner thigh. I had forgotten all about the last damned duck. The moment had done strange things to me. Was this boldness another play from her? I wanted it to be, but I also knew that nobody ran willingly into the web of a black widow.

Nobody except me.

Despite my good sense telling me to stop, I reached out, marveling that I was actually skimming my hand up Bella's leg. She skidded out of my grasp. I glimpsed desire in her eyes, shadowed by uneasiness, like she was trying to convince herself it was unimportant.

After she left, I got so annoyed that I had the urge to tear apart my office all over again. My tolerance seemed barely there; which in and of itself was unusual. What I really wanted was to just kiss her, really kiss her, until she fought for breath. It drove me crazy just thinking about it.

Frequently I thought of calling Carlisle to get his opinion on all of this. But asking him for advice seemed premature and I'd tossed around every excuse not to pick up the phone. I wanted to do this on my own.

I reached down to the floor where I'd thrown my bags earlier and fingered through the one containing the newly acquired collection of ducks. I pulled one out at random and stared at it. Number seven. I twirled the yellow, rubber body between my fingers.

"Does Bella like me?" I whispered.

Silence.

I turned him so we were eye to eye. "Where is Number Six?"

Now its silence was mocking me.

"I thought seven was supposed to be a lucky number." I sighed and tossed the duck across the bed. Obviously the toy wasn't going to answer back, but if I asked these questions aloud, I might find some clarity or reason.

My chest felt heavy and I pulled at my tie, loosening it and taking a deep breath. I felt too desperate for Bella. I didn't like it. It made me cranky_. _

What also made me cranky was doing this favor for Mr. Lawrence, Rosalie's uncle. I still hadn't given him a definite answer yet and the Christmas party planned to start in two hours. I wanted to go because Bella would be there, but refusing to do this favor and mingling around at the party was rude.

I pulled out my cell phone and speed-dialed Mr. Lawrence. I waited for him to pick up, slowly withdrawing from myself. By the time I spoke to him, confirming to spend the evening with his daughter, I was outside of myself, watching from afar. I listened to the time he gave, how he thanked me. It was best to keep all of this as a business arrangement: dance with the woman and be her companion in conversation; make sure she was having a good time; play my part.

I sighed and rubbed my hair, not quite believing what I had agreed to. After showering and toweling off, I looked through my closet and drawers. Esme told me once that she liked green on me. Mothers knew best, so I grabbed a green shirt. With each button fastened, I felt my confidence return.

The car arrived on time and when I entered, I became hyperaware of Mr. and Mr. Lawrence sitting on one side of the roomy limousine and a pretty blonde woman on the seat across from them. The empty spot beside her waited for me. Dark stained wood panels bordering the arm rests gleamed under low lighting, giving everything a sumptuous air. I slid inside, feeling the cool black leather under me as I joined my date for the night.

"Edward, glad you decided to join us after all," said Rosalie's father, smiling wide at me.

"I think that sore throat was just a minor itch," I lied, feigning modesty. "Thank you for inviting me to join you."

"It pays to be cautious about your health," he agreed and sat back, giving the driver a signal to drive on.

"This is my daughter Tanya," said the other Mr. Lawrence, gesturing to the woman beside me.

She smiled. "Hello, Edward."

"It's a pleasure," I replied, very aware that Mr. and Mr. Lawrence were watching me like a hawk under their smiles. I put on my best behavior and made small talk, despite the growing discomfort and feeling trapped. Tanya was nice, and very pretty, but I couldn't keep thoughts of Bella from snagging at my brain all through the light conversation.

"Where is Rosalie this evening?" I asked Mr. Lawrence.

"She arrived early to make sure everything was set up properly. She prides herself in being on top of the situation."

I caught Tanya's hopeful eye and realized that I should be paying attention to her and not her father and uncle. She was definitely interested, but, under the keen eyes of our spectators, more reserved. In front of the hotel, we stepped out into the cool air so the chauffeur could park around back. I tried to keep my attention on Tanya, but my eyes eagerly strayed to the entrance and beyond for Bella or Alice.

I didn't see them yet so I placated Tanya and we went to get sparkling cider. The carbonation tickled my lips, the flavor of apple on my tongue, all evaporating too soon. The quench didn't linger, and I found myself getting refills that wouldn't satisfy. More people began to enter the large party room, shadows piling up in my periphery and their low chatter humming in my ears.

I wondered if being with this woman would initiate anything with Bella. After all, Bella had made it abundantly clear that my charming advances were of no use to her and she wasn't interested in giving me a chance. So here I was, with a pretty woman that very much wanted to give me attention.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Tanya asked, smiling and thankfully, not at all offended that I hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry," I said. I smiled a little, genuinely apologetic. "My mind was on work. It's a terrible habit when I should be having fun."

She smiled wider, twirling a tendril of hair around her finger and looking up at me. "What would help you have fun? Maybe there's something I can do."

I placed my empty cider cup on the table. This could get out of hand quickly—if I let it. I was here to keep her company; innocent entertainment. Did tonight extend to something beyond a party date? Was I getting caught in the middle of something way over my head?

We were interrupted by Jack Harrington from the billings department. He was still trying to get me to join his bowling team.

"Guess who I spoke with yesterday? Sarah at J. Jenks. Apparently your replacement in New York has made quite a stir already."

"How so? Who is he?" I asked.

"Derek Johnson. He's won a few lawsuits already. They say he's very young and influential in court."

"Sounds like an ambitious graduate fresh out of Harvard."

"Sarah says he talks too much," he guffawed. "A lawyer that loves to hear himself talk? Get out!"

"I remember thinking the world was at my feet, too. Hopefully Johnson will learn to do his homework before—"

"Wow, it is happening in here!" said a shrill voice. _Alice. _A not-so-delightful shiver ran through me. That meant she was with Jasper and-

I looked over at the small disturbance. Bella hung back slightly, looking embarrassed by Alice's loud entrance. The air got stuck in my throat. She looked simple and sexy and _perfect_ tonight. My eyes weren't the only pair devouring her.

"Well good to see you, Edward," said Jack. "Margaret and I are going to finish mingling around here." His wife had appeared by his side, threading her arm with his. He winked at me and they melted back into the crowd.

We talked with different people for a while, and I tried to keep my cool. Little by little I stopped paying attention to the conversations. "Are you finished with the cider?" asked Tanya, startling me yet again. The group around us had disappeared and I'd forgotten she was still next to me. "I want to dance."

"I don't see anyone else dancing yet," I said. "Maybe we could upgrade to appetizers while we wait for the music to start?"

"Great!" Tanya listed off her preferences, stating that she didn't eat dairy (no cheese) or carbohydrates (no crackers). I walked toward the food table, wondering what the hell I'd be able to find for my date.

I side-stepped clumps of people and stopped altogether when some clustered around the food, filling their little plates. When the crowd cleared like a parting sea, only one person remained at the table, sipping juice.

I cleared my throat quietly and pushed on ahead. Bella was unaware of my presence. I took the opportunity to watch her for a moment. Her hair hid part of her features and I could only glimpse a sliver of her profile and pale shoulder. The chandeliers' light caught in her hair, making strands appear reddish. I always liked that unexpected quality of hers. Many things were unexpected when it came to Bella. An urge came over me, powerful and sudden, to wrap my hand around her waist, feel the smooth texture of her dress, bring her against my chest.

She made a move to walk away. I couldn't let that happen yet. "Lawrence Associates certainly indulges for their annual Christmas party." Good job, Edward. That is the best opening line since: _Great weather we're having today, don't ya think?_

By the blank look on her face, it was clear she thought my words were as lame as I guessed they were. For once it seemed I'd left her speechless, albeit briefly.

"And aren't you glad I insisted you attend?"

_Provoked_ was the more accurate word choice, but I played along. Her sweet face narrowed in its usual "I challenge you to a duel" expression. The glint in her eyes and secretive smile shooting out witty replies ignited a fire in me. Every retort reeled me closer to her like some invisible fish line. Things I didn't normally say to her were spilling forth. Our wordy exchanges soared back and forth like two fluid birds in the sky, pecking, testing, evading.

When the argument seemed like it was two steps from physical violence—I wasn't going to risk finding out if Bella really did keep male parts as trophies hidden around her apartment somewhere—I changed the subject. "You look stunning tonight, by the way."

I looked around the room, not focusing on anything in particular. I expected her to laugh or throw a scathing comment at me.

Finally, she spoke. "Thank you. I stun you tonight?"

When I looked back at her, her entire attitude had changed. It seemed like she wanted to say more, but hesitated. It didn't matter.

There was a new easiness now. The rest of the room didn't exist. I was mesmerized by her laughter and her beckoning manner, and my eyes greedily absorbed every detail. Suddenly her expression changed.

I looked down and Tanya was at my side, her hand on my arm. She was speaking, cutting through our moment, tearing my parachute. I was no longer in the clouds, but falling fast to my death. My heart jumped and beat erratically because when I crashed to the ground, it wasn't going to be pretty. Tanya conversed with Bella, undoing everything I'd just worked toward. The seconds stretched and there was a faint echo in my ears, like cotton balls were stuffed in them.

Then Bella walked away from us, the sound of her heels snapping against the hard floor. I realized that I'd completely forgotten about getting Tanya's food.

Now might've been the time to overturn the table of hors d'oeuvres in a rage. Then again, what right did I have to prevent Bella from walking away? From being angry? Here I was trying to flirt my way between her legs and into her heart, and I'd brought a date to this gathering.

At that point, I attempted to excuse myself to the bathroom, but Tanya was hearing none of it. She leaned against me and smiled mischievously. "Not so fast, Edward. I won't let you escape again so easily." She leaned up on her toes for a kiss and my eyes widened. Was the cider spiked?

"Uh...Tanya," I began, peeling her arms from around my neck. "I really do have to use the bathroom." I shouldn't have gulped down all those refills of cider. I gave her a pleading smile, gently putting her hands back at her sides. "I'll be right back. Promise."

When women like Tanya threw themselves at me, I saw how different Bella was from the rest. It cemented my resolve to persevere, to win her. Safely away, I shut the bathroom door behind me and leaned against it for a second, exhaling slowly. I wasn't the only one in here. Jasper stood at a urinal taking care of business.

"How's it going?" he asked lightly, smiling at a private joke.

"It could be worse, I think..." I unzipped and took the urinal two down from him.

He shook his head. "I told you, man. You should've just said no to Mr. Lawrence's _business offer_. Obviously a woman like Bella isn't going to be cool with it."

Jasper knew of the offer, but it looked like Bella had already complained to Alice. "You say that, but at least I got a reaction out of her."

"Idiot. You're getting plenty of reactions out of her. Read between the lines."

"I know. But I want her to just freakin' admit it or do something. Do you have any idea the kind of glory and satisfaction I'd get?" I laughed to myself.

"As I see it, she's either never going to talk to you again or you'll get what you want. You're playing with fire, Edward. Unlike Alice, I don't have the guts to get involved."

There was no way Bella would be able to ignore me. We worked together... A trace of doubt left me feeling not-so-good now, though, like the first signs of a bad stomach ache. "I'm obsessed, aren't I?"

He zipped up and went to the sink to wash his hands. "Wow, if you're just figuring that out, you're not as smart as I thought you were," he laughed.

"Hmph." I zipped my pants and joined him by the sinks. "I need to do some damage control before this gets out of hand."

"Right," Jasper rolled his eyes. "What you really need is some mistletoe. It works on Alice every time." He grinned.

We left the bathroom and I was about to face an even bigger problem. Forcing Bella to stay still long enough for me to talk was a challenge I hadn't expected. And it did nothing to quell my frustration with the woman.

Tanya flapped all over me like a hungry seagull on a beach as soon as I appeared back in the room. People were much louder, and I saw the reason for it in their hands: Mr. and Mr. Lawrence must've let loose the alcohol. It seemed I missed some speech, as there was a lot of hand and cocktail shaking.

"I want a strawberry dacquiri! Do you think they make those here? Let's go look," Tanya urged, pulling me to the bar.

I grabbed a handful of mini candy canes from the bowl sitting on the bar and shoved them in my pocket while I waited for my scotch. I was halfway through it by the time Tanya took the first sip of her dacquiri. I ordered another. And another.

The liquor relaxed me a little but also turned my mood on its side. Everybody in the room seemed happy except for me. Tanya kept urging me to dance, and I felt bad that I was no longer a charming date. I had turned into the token anti-social drinker that nobody wants to be near.

I glimpsed Bella dancing with someone in the crowd. She looked happy and oblivious. My mood darkened from grumpy to dangerous. Just when I thought I was beginning to go crazy over nothing, she looked straight at me with a haughty grin and grabbed her partner tighter. My teeth gritted together. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. We weren't going our separate ways. She wanted revenge.

Eventually a man asked a pouting Tanya to dance, and the two disappeared. I finished the rest of my scotch and left the empty glass with the bartender. I was _mad_.

When Bella's partner twirled her, I stepped in and caught her. She gasped and sported a radiant, flushed complexion. "Very mature, Swan."

"So now you're done sulking and want to join my immature game?" The woman was intolerable. She was breathless and could barely get the words out, so I held her upright instead of dragging her away. She leaned on me. I liked that.

I wasn't merely jealous, though I truly loathed seeing another guy's arms around her. Ever since the night James almost violated her, I swore I'd look out for her. I was no ideal knight in shining armor, but I cared enough to fill those shoes. Bella drove me nuts, but I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Tonight she had drawn attention to herself with countless guys, which gave her icy disposition a fiery edge. Her appeal wasn't entirely her fault, but the way she acted sometimes was damn careless.

If anyone was going to be kissing Bella, it was going to be _me._

She fought against every attempt I made to bring her under mistletoe. Somehow she'd caught on to my angle. At the height of our struggle her lips almost touched mine...until her heel came down on my toe.

Pain shot through my foot and tingled up my leg, and I yelled out some expletives, causing those around us to glance in alarm. _Fuck. That hurt._ I waved away their curious stares, biting my lower lip to control myself. My face heated as I limped to the bar. There she was, furiously slurping down a gin and tonic.

I stifled a laugh. She was cute when she was angry, but clearly not angry enough to do a better job of escaping. When Bella didn't want something, she'd fucking tell you.

I snuck up on her, leaned in, taunted her. I liked chasing her, but I wanted her to give in, too. The entire thing baffled me. She whirled around, her silky hair skimming her shoulders. "You have a date here and then have the nerve to make a pass at me!"

Was she mad that I had a date or mad that I made a pass at her? I didn't care if she was angry; she was finally talking to me. My foot pulsed into a dull throb now—a small price to pay.

My bringing Tanya had really bothered her. I followed as she stalked off, watching the sway of her hips in that dress. I didn't understand half the things she was shouting at me, but it was my turn to get a word in.

_I am not a 'fucking egotist' (that much)._

We slipped into the women's bathroom. Away from the music and crowds, quietness fell around us. The ceiling beams of light shone off the sink faucets and porcelain with an odd yellowish glow. I had her alone and I was done pretending that everything was all right when it was apparent we were both feeling something.

I'd never seen her so worked up, and I listened while she blew the entire date with Tanya out of proportion. I cornered her until her furious insults rang in my ears and her hot breath whooshed against my lips.

"I could go back to Tanya right now if I wanted, or any other woman," I said. She would see the truth in that statement. If I were looking for a quick fix, I wouldn't be standing in front of her at the moment.

"But you won't," she agreed, so softly. She still wasn't happy and my mistletoe plan hadn't worked. A failed plan had never stopped me before.

My mouth met hers, sought out its warmth and response, and I knew it was worth it. I wasn't going ballistic or crazy—not without good reason anyway. This woman was too pent up and jaded, but I knew first-hand the passion and wildness she was capable of. I'd seen and felt it in a drunken haze and knew its intensity still lay beneath the restraining walls she'd built. With each twist and slide of our lips, I was slowly unlocking the row of deadbolts to her fortress. Her hands went in my hair, my mouth moved to her neck. I felt her curves against me and shifted for a closer connection. And then she was everywhere on me, sweet and needy. Pleasant shivers echoed under my skin.

She was stronger than she looked, and I hoped she'd leave something left of me long enough to get to my apartment. We didn't make it that far though. We didn't even make it out of the restroom. Banging fists against the other side of the door tossed us out of the moment. We pushed away like opposing magnets.

Our breathing seemed louder and faster than it should be, filling the now awkward atmosphere.

"You should hide in one of the stalls until the coast is clear," she said in a panicky voice.

"That's ridiculous, we're all adults—"

"Adults gossip."

I wasn't convinced. Was she ashamed of being seen with me? If Tanya or Mr. Lawrence found out about this, would my job be in danger? I had completely abandoned his daughter. If she was one of the many women on the other side of the door, I'd be in big trouble.

Bella fixed her dress and I adjusted myself. It was wholly anticlimactic and almost painful, like a toothache between my legs. The awkwardness was building though, and I wasn't sure how she felt about what just happened. The quiet brought a sense of debris settling after an explosion. We were on the edge of something here, and I could see in her body language that she knew it too.

Surprising me, she closed the distance between us and smiled, helping me flatten my hair. Her smile said "to be continued", so I locked myself in the stall without complaint. In a way, I had achieved what I wanted to—for now.

After she unbolted the door, the bathroom immediately flooded with women and I clenched my jaw nervously. This might've been a good idea in theory, but I was heavily reconsidering it. A chorus of urine streamed into toilet water, impatient heels tapped on the floor, and paper towels were viciously ripped from the dispenser. The chatter was loud and seemingly endless. I didn't move a muscle, but I probably could have relieved a certain tension and remained undiscovered due to all the noise in the small space. Between stall doors slamming, toilets flushing, and faucets running, a voice rose loud and clear.

"Did you see Edward Cullen tonight? God, that man is too gorgeous."

"I heard he was here with Tanya Lawrence."

A sigh. "The boss' daughter? Ha! That probably won't last long. I can't see him settling for anybody. He's a bulldog."

"Then it looks like you have a chance to pound his brains out after all."

"Get in line, honey," said a rich voice I didn't recognize at all. Who were these women? "Because the line is long and he's been on my to-be-fucked list for months."

"If anyone is at the front of the line, it's Bella Swan," said Alice. _Alice._ Jesus... Now I was worried and wishing I wasn't hiding in this damned bathroom.

"Oh please. All they do is fight. She hates him," said the first woman.

Alice laughed humorlessly. "We'll see, Lauren. Don't go betting money on that. Or your hopes."

I was stunned.

How had I not recognized the voice of my own secretary? I blamed it on the chaos of the night and the now throbbing headache matching the pain in my foot.

More importantly, Alice hadn't said anything concrete, but the _way_ she said it implied that Bella didn't hate me as much as she let on. This was some serious inside information I'd just overheard, and I wasn't about to make light of it. I was right about Bella...

The sound of the door swung and thudded shut, followed by another dose of indignant chatter.

"Can you believe that little pixie?" said Lauren.

"Don't listen to her," said the rich voice. "She doesn't know shit."

They left, and new girls began talking in front of the sinks. "I hate cellulite. Every year I find more on the back of my thighs."

"At least you can cover that up," said another. "My hair is thinning and I'm only thirty-three."

"I don't know which is worse…"

"I'd rather have a yeast infection. Now that has a cure!"

I closed the lid gently and sat down on the toilet, putting my head in my hands. I needed to get out of here. I pulled at my hair, rubbed my face. This was a new level of hell.

I thought again about what Alice had said and how Bella had kissed me.

Right now I didn't care if this hell swallowed me whole. A smile was on my face that I couldn't wipe away.

* * *

**Next outtake will be in DUCKY NUMBER 6 POV :)**


End file.
